The present invention is related to an interface of hard discs body device, especially the interface of a standard hard discs that connect with hot swap interface. The present invention is a device to hot swap memory.
Usually we have to use proper instruments and equipment to deal with the working situation in which a large amount of data exits. Particularly on the high speed information expressway, different kind of work needs comparatively saving device; for example, the desk top outer users have to use hard discs and CD-R; the image workers need a device that has a mass storage and can be easily carried, like MO and ZIP. Furthermore, digital camera users need Compact Flash, Smart Media, and PCMCIA-ATA Card. Therefore; the exchanges of the data among different data saving devices become a regular work.
Nowadays, the memory like PCMCIA-ATA Card, Compact Flash Card or Smart Media are small and easy to be carried, so they are largely used in communication equipment, digital cameras, notebook computers, personal digital assistants, laptop computers, digital recorders and portable telephones. Since there is no proper interface in the PC, users have to transfer the data saved in the above products to the PC by means of extra devices.
In the market now, there is a PCMCIA (Personal Computer Memory Card International Association) to read the data in the memory when the data are transferred among data saving devices, however; in this way, users have to buy expensive equipment and the operation procedure is very complicated, that is, users have to transfer the ISA or PCI signals on a motherboard through a Host Bus Adapter into the Common Memory Mode signals of PCMCIA. One of the drawbacks of this system is the difficulty of the design, and the other one is, to communicate with the PC, the controller has to match up with the driver of the socket service and the card service. The worst drawback is when users set up the above equipment, they have to take the host apart, and then put the interface into the ISA or PCI socket, and reset the device driver of the operating system. All the above procedure is very complicated and cost much.
Some people use universal serial bus (USB) readers, which have to connect with controller to transfer the USB signals into ATA-IDE signals to be the interface of communicating with the PC. Others use parallel port to connect with reader to install driver to transfer the parallel port signals into data saving device signals. All the methods above will waste the interface and occupy the sockets of the computer. It not only needs expensive equipment but also very inconvenient for us to use.
Most of the popular desktop computers use parallel ports and USB to be the interface to communicate with the PC.
In view of the pressing demand of plugging the memory in the PC to transfer the data, and the standard hard discs interface can directly support to hot swap the memory, the inventor develops a hard discs body device for hot swapping interface by means of his long term accumulated experience on application and manufacture in that field and through continuous testing and improvement.
The primary object of the present invention of the hard discs body device for hot swap interface is the standard hard discs interface connects with the hot swap interface to control the loopback. The memory directly plugs in the hot swap interface to control the switch of the power and to supply the hard discs interface, hot swap interface to make the storage data readable.
The secondary object of the present invention of the hard discs body device for hot swap interface is the standard hard discs interface connects with hot swap interface, and directly install in the computer for directly plugging in the memory. This can economize the user of the space and save the cost.